


The Beauty And The Beast

by sparklinggiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinggiraffe/pseuds/sparklinggiraffe
Summary: Saw the movie and got inspired.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Reader, Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale)/Reader, Asriel Dreemurr/Reader
Kudos: 7





	The Beauty And The Beast

"The Beauty and the Beast"  
Today we had nothing to do. We both were at home, without school, college or work. It was good, not having important chores and having a time to one another, but eventually the boring sensation would come. The TV was on, and a commercial about a movie got Their attention. It was a movie about a village girl that was imprisoned by a beast, but eventually both would grew closer. Apparently it was a famous movie.  
\- What about we watch it? Have you ever watched Beauty and the Beast?  
\- No... actually, not. Actually, I've watched few movies of the surface. Yeah, even being re-alive for almost 20 years...  
\- Do you want to? I like it...and it reminds me of you a little.  
\- Is it because of the "beast" part?  
\- Hahaha, well...kinda...you will have to wait.  
\- Um, you got me curious. We don't have anything better to do so...okay. I'll give it a try.

The day passed, and the movie was starting. It was a musical apparently.  
The story was that the "beast" is actually a prince that was transformed into this beast by a witch because he was a very bad person, and the inhabitants of his castle became talking furniture. The girl is named Belle, and her father was going to give someone a music box, I think, but got lost and entered the castle, but got afraid of the furniture, and ran away, not before taking a rose his daughter asked for. But because of that, the Beast got him and jailed him, saying he was a thief.  
\- Do you say this beast reminds you of me just because he is a prince and a monster? He really doesn't seem a nice guy, I'm offended.  
\- Hehehe...well, it's one of the reasons, but calm down, we are just at the beggining.  
Belle's father's horse went to their village to warn Belle about her father, and she went with him at the castle, where she encountered her father and the Beast. Then, she made his father run away and took his place. The Beast seemed mad at first but then he let the father go. After that the talking furniture helped Belle go off and get her own room. At first the Beast was furious. When Belle tried to run away again, she was attacked by wolves, but the Beast went to deffend her, and he was bad injuried. So Belle took care of him, and with that they became closer. The Beast really was becoming a good person after all of this, and at one point he started to fall in love with Belle. That seemed familiar to me. They even had a very beautiful dance together. Oh, and it also had a very boring guy named Gaston that wanted Belle for him, and that almost killed the Beast at the end, but he also died.

\- So, what do you think?  
\- I think...you're right...you could say we are a "beauty and a beast".  
\- We?  
\- Yeah, well, you are a beauty, and I'm a beast. Actually, a monster, but you can say I'm kind of a beast.  
They blushed.  
\- Asriel honey, hehehehe, you're talking like if you were a horrendous creature. The beast of the movie isn't as scary as he seemed to be. That's why reminds me of you. And you're also a beauty.  
I blushed this time.  
\- Um. You aren't wrong tho. You could say I'm a beauty beast.  
\- Hehehehe...you dork. Also...you know that I prefer the best prince rather than the human prince...  
\- Of course you do.  
I said, smirking. They grinned.  
\- You know I'm really into monster boys... specially boss monster godlike ones...  
They hugged my waist.  
\- Oh, I know the perfect guy for you then.  
\- Really? Could you show him to me?  
I showed them my tongue.  
\- Pfft, I love you.  
\- Me too, you dork.  
Then, I had and idea. I got my cellphone and started searching for something.  
\- What are you doing?  
They asked.  
\- Just wait and see.  
After some seconds I found what I was searching for.  
\- You know...I found that ball scene very interesting...so...  
I got up of the couch and the song of the dance scene started playing. I offered them my hand.  
\- May I have this dance, my beauty?  
They got flustered and laughed of my surprise.  
\- Oh my god...Asriel...you dork...well...of course. Thank you mister.  
I helped Them get up when they grabbed my hand. I put my other one on their waist (or almost their waist, I'm kinda tall...) and They put theirs on my torso. We started slow dancing with the song, looking dreamily to one another. Swaying gently, whilst the music was playing on the background. At first, it was just a dumb flirty idea for funnies. But now, I realize how relaxing and...romantic it is, even if it's such a simple thing. Having them close to me while moving to the music, I almost feel like flutuating. They put their head on my torso, and sighed. They were also relaxed, even if they didn't say it, after all this time, I already understand their body language. I lead them in a circle, and then got them down in a dip, kissing them while so. Then, I got Them in my arms and circled on my place. Putting them in the ground again, we got back to the first position, and I was still glancing to their beautiful face, lost in the moment. Well, I think we could say we really are the "beauty and the beast".


End file.
